Setting an Example
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Draco, being the older brother that he is, is going to retrieve his sister from a party that she shouldn't have been to in the first place. NOTE: Estella is an OC and this is set in an AU!


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and THC**

 **(THC) House:** Hufflepuff **; Category:** Short Story **; Prompt:** Trouble [word]

 **(HSWW) Assignment #8:** Psychology: Dark vs Light **; Task 2:** Write angst **; Prompt:** A party

 **Count Your Buttons:** (object) leather jacket

 **TV Show of the Month: Claire Browne:** (character) Hannah Abbott, (dialogue) "We're on the same team.", (word) understanding

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 111\. Micronesia - Dialogue: "Merlin's beard! You have lost your mind!"

 **National Princess Day:** Merida **-** Brave - Write about someone who doesn't want to follow the path their parents set for them

 **Word count:** 1,076

* * *

Draco had his hands in his hair, tugging on to parts of it. He was pacing in front of Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting in chairs.

"She's at that Muggle party," he stated as he paced. "I know she is. Mother specifically told her that it was unacceptable and filthy to even be around them, and what does Estella do?" He turned to face them.

Crabbe and Goyle look at each other then back to Draco. "Uh…" Goyle raised a finger, but Draco scoffed.

"She goes to the party! Mother and Father will have her head for sure. Not only that, but they will punish me because I should be setting an example." Draco made a noise of disgust as he threw his hands in the air.

The guys in the chairs merely shrugged. Draco took that as a response.

"I should not be held accountable for this," Draco protested while he paced. "No, I should _not_ be." He held his fingers out as he counted them. "Not only that, she started hanging with Abbott. If someone can tell me where that atrocious thing even came about, tell me now."

"Well," Crabbe said slowly, and Draco stared at him skeptically.

"Are you saying that it actually makes sense to you?" He demanded. "You can't even make sense of a hypothetical question!"

Crabbe clamped his mouth shut while Goyle raised both of his hands. "We're on the same team, Draco."

Draco blew out air and shook his head. "I'm going to get her. I swear to Merlin that she will regret going to that Muggle party. First, I'll take her out of there peacefully without getting infected too much and then I'm going to give her the lecture of a lifetime. Finally, I'm telling Mother and Father; so they can punish her further." Draco puffed out his chest and smiled smugly. "Bloody brilliant it is."

"Do you want us to go with you, Malfoy?" Goyle asked.

Draco stopped pacing and shook his head. "For once, no. You buffoons wouldn't be able to retrieve my sister properly; and my parents would punish me if I didn't take care of this myself." He walked over to his mirror and adjusted his robes. "I'm going to show Estella how a Malfoy is supposed to act."

He strode out of the room, robes billowing behind him. "And make sure your arses are out of my room by the time I get back!" Draco called through the hallway as he made his way out of his wing of the manor and outside.

* * *

The address of the home Estella was in had been carelessly discarded on a card in Estella's room, so it was easy for Draco to navigate his way there.

Once he found it, there were some people standing outside with drinks in their hands, chatting away. Draco turned his nose up to them, which they returned if they were paying attention.

Entering the home, Draco was nearly blown away with the music and smell; it was so loud and the smell was putrid to the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. Draco couldn't make out any words, but he didn't need to because he recognized who one of the talkers was.

She was wearing a leather jacket with matching tight pants tucked into boots. Her long, platinum blonde hair was combed back. Draco would recognize it anywhere; so he strode towards the group having the conversation and opened his mouth.

"Estella Hermia Malfoy!" Draco called and grabbed her wrist. "You are going straight home away from this filth right now!"

Estella was shocked that Draco had the gall to even show up to the party; anything for the Malfoy image.

She pushed her brother away, and the music stopped. Soon enough, a crowd formed a circle around the siblings, eager to witness a fight. "Merlin's beard! Have you lost your mind?" Estella demanded.

"Have you lost yours?" Draco retorted. "You know you're not allowed here with these…" he scrunched his face while scanning the crowd around him, "...people." His eyes settled on Hannah Abbott, and he sneered.

"And you, Abbott!" His eyes narrowed at Hannah and his finger was pointed in her direction, causing all eyes to be on her. "I blame you for _poisoning_ my sister with your ways."

Hannah's cheeks reddened, and she looked down after being pointed out and the attention of the crowd was turned towards her.

Estella slapped Draco's finger down and gave him a dangerous look. "How dare you! Hannah has done nothing wrong but actually bring sense to my life rather than the judgemental idiocy that is our family!"

"Our family is everything!" Draco stated. "You will not dishonor that." He grabbed her elbow again and tried to take her away, but Estella snatched her arm back.

"Can't you just let me be happy for once?!" Estella demanded. "I'm not doing anything to you, Mother, or Father. I just want to have bloody fun! Why can't you be understanding?"

"You can't have fun that would ruin our name, Estella!" Draco snapped, stomping his foot. "Your actions and appearance tonight is completely unacceptable. Mother and Father will hear about this, and you will get in trouble, I assure you." His eyes were squinting angrily at her.

However, his expression turned into one of pain and shock when he felt a sharp pain from a hand connecting to his face.

Estella was glaring at Draco with tears glistening in her eyes. "Coward! That's all you are. A coward!" She retracted her hand and clenched them. Her lips curled up into a snarl. "I _hate_ you!" Estella turned on her heel and pushed through the crowd that had formed during the siblings' argument.

Draco stood there while touching his reddened cheek. "You're going to pay for that, Estella!" he shouted. "Mark my words!" He looked at all of the people staring at him and shaking their heads. He sneered. "What are you looking at?" Draco spat at the crowd, stomping through the crowd and roughly pushing people out of the way.

He was supposed to be set an example for his sister, not cause a scene that would bring the exact thing he was trying to keep Estella from doing. As soon as he could reach a wall, Draco kicked at it angrily. Looking around once more, Draco knew that Estella was gone.

So much for bringing Estella back peacefully.


End file.
